fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinkersdam Missions
Camp Missions All of the missions in this town appear to be categorized as Group Missions, although one character in their high 20's can solo a lot of them. CHOTA Mission(s) *Killing the Enemy (increased rep depending on # of enemies killed) *Strange Bedfellows (+500 CHOTA faction) **...Possibly more missions. *Teach the Techs to Fear (+500 CHOTA faction) **...Possibly more missions. *Tinkersdam Rebellion (+500 CHOTA faction, Choice of Rifle ammunition) **Tinkersdam Rebellion (2) (Repeatable; +250 CHOTA faction, Choice of Rifle ammunition) *No Free Lunch (+500 CHOTA faction, Choice of Pistol ammunition) **No Free Lunch (2) (Repeatable; +250 CHOTA faction, Choice of Pistol ammunition) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *Killing the Enemy (increased rep depending on # of enemies killed) *For the Good of the Many (+500 Lightbearer rep) **Necessary Casualties (+500 Lightbearer rep) **Tinkersdam Interdiction (+500 Lightbearer rep) *Not So Simple (+500 Lightbearer rep) **Not the Medic! (+500 Lightbearer rep) **Bearer of Mercy (+500 Lightbearer rep) *Tinkersdam Border Patrol (+500 Lightbearer rep and choice of 140x Light Rifle Ammunition, 120x Medium Rifle Ammunition, or 100x Heavy Rifle Ammunition) **Tinkersdam Border Patrol (2) (Repeatable; +250 Lightbearer rep and choice of 140x Light Rifle Ammunition, 120x Medium Rifle Ammunition, or 100x Heavy Rifle Ammunition) *Tinkersdam Balm (+500 Lightbearer rep and choice of 240x Light Pistol Ammunition, 180x Medium Pistol Ammunition, or 140x Heavy Pistol Ammunition) **Tinkersdam Balm (2) (Repeatable; +250 Lightbearer rep and choice of 240x Light Pistol Ammunition, 180x Medium Pistol Ammunition, or 140x Heavy Pistol Ammunition) Tech Faction Mission(s) Completing one of the Tech missions will reward the player with Tech Harvest Knowledge. *"Iron" Duc Tran: Investing in the Future (+500 Tech rep, choice of 140x Heavy Pistol Ammunition or 180x Medium Pistol Ammunition or 240x Light Pistol Ammunition) *Jake Whithers: Killing the Enemy (increased Tech rep depending on # of enemies killed) *Red Smedley: Shooting Down the Crow (+500 Tech rep) *Miles Carnaby: Snake in the Grass (+500 Tech rep) **Snake in the Grass (2) (Repeatable Mission) (+250 Tech rep) *Edan Fitz: Techs vs. Bugs (+500 Tech rep) **Techs vs. Bugs II (+500 Tech rep) **Round One: Fight! (+500 Tech rep) Traveler Faction Mission(s) Vista Fction Mission(s) *Killing the Enemy (increased rep depending on # of enemies killed) *Laws of Attraction **...Possibly more missions. *Ecological Watchdog **...Possibly more missions. *Unfortunate Circumstances (+500 Vista faction, Choice of Rifle ammunition) **Unfortunate Circumstances (2) (Repeatable; +250 Vista faction, Choice of Rifle ammunition) *Tinkersdam Provisioner (+500 Vista faction, Choice of Pistol ammunition) **Tinkersdam Provisioner (2) (Repeatable; +250 Vista faction, Choice of Pistol ammunition) Town Missions Conflict Town Mission(s) *Zaida Soler: Tinkersdam Archives (+1000 Guards Skill Tier Points) **Tinkersdam Archives (2) (Repeatable Mission) (+500 Guards Skill Tier Points) *Hal Jefferies: Short Sheets (+1000 Construction Tier Points, Weak Petroleum *Ilo Croft: Market Forces (+1000 Merchant Tier Points, choice of 7x Impure Adhesive or 4x Questionable Water or 5x Weak Petroleum *Mira Barana: Gruesome Harvest (+1000 Merchant Tier Points) *Ansel Vivas: Mechanical Advantage (+1000 Construction Tier Points, choice of 140x .410 Gauge Shotgun Shell or 60x 20 Gauge Shotgun Shell or 60x 12 Gauge Shotgun Shell) Neutral Faction Mission(s) *John Parker: Into Hostile Territory (+500 Controlling Faction rep) *Andrew Larkin: Public Works Fund (+500 Controlling Faction rep) *Dakota Gideon: Keep the Roads Safe (+500 Controlling Faction rep) *Emilia Jenner: I Don't Give A... (+500 Controlling Faction rep) CHOTA Faction Mission(s) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) Tech Faction Mission(s) Traveler Faction Mission(s) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Killing the Enemy (requires level 25; level 30 maximum) Notes Category:Tinkersdam